


Klutz

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Puppy Isaac, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek is a Softie, Fluff, Gen, I wrote this because i fell in the driveway and needed a hug, POV First Person, Puppy Isaac, Puppy Liam, Puppy Piles, Scott isnt an Alpha, Self-Insert, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: “TJ? Are you alright?” Isaac said as he ran over to me and knelt by my side. Liam was right behind him and soon, I had two puppies checking me for Injuries. Which yeah, I was hurting, probably not too serious, but whatever, not gonna stop the universe's cutest werepuppies if they wanna fuss over me. “No, I fell down, go boom.” I said sarcastically as Liam gently lifted my left hand. He gave me a concerned look, and slowly, black veins shot up his arm as he drained away my pain. I smiled at him. He was the sweetest puppy Derek chose, well... when he bit this adorkable kid. Isaac frowned and took off my glasses kinda need those pup. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed blood away from my brow. Holy shit on a stick, I was bleeding?





	

I know I'm a clumsy guy. Hell, I even give Stiles a run for his money. So, I wasn't really surprised I tripped going down the stairs from Derek's loft. I had moved here a few years back, and by a series of events, that I let myself be dragged into by that damn puppy eyed Scott, I was part of Derek's island of misfit teen wolves. I wasn't a werewolf myself, but it was at this moment I wished I fucking was. I managed to not _only_ twist my ankle, but I'm pretty sure I broke my finger too, _fuck_.

 

“Ow,” I groaned, pulling myself to a sitting position. _Fucking ass titties_ , why can't I conquer stairs! I tried to stand, but _Ow_ , cock munch that hurt. I crossed my arms and contemplated whether yelling for Derek was worth the mortification of explaining my stairs fail. Luckily, I was saved from that embarrassment by my two favorite golden retriever puppies.

 

“TJ? Are you alright?” Isaac said as he ran over to me and knelt by my side. Liam was right behind him, and soon, I had two puppies checking me for Injuries. Which yeah, I was hurting, probably not too serious, but whatever, not gonna stop the universe's cutest werepuppies if they wanna fuss over me.

 

“No, I fell down, go boom,” I said sarcastically as Liam gently lifted my left hand. He gave me a concerned look, and slowly, black veins shot up his arm as he drained away my pain. I smiled at him. He was the sweetest puppy Derek chose, well... when he bit this adorkable kid. Isaac frowned and took off my glasses kinda need those pup. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed blood away from my brow. Holy shit on a stick, I was bleeding?

 

“Your middle finger is broken, and you probably sprained your ankle,” Liam said checking over my injuries with a frown,

 

“Help me get him upstairs,” Isaac said as I was soon lifted with Liam carrying my legs and Isaac hooking his arms around my torso. _Okay, guys, I'm not completely broken I can walk!_ Fuck it, it's kinda nice having the pups fuss over me, although the dread of Derek's reaction was definitely still there. And where was the pain? _Oh, you brats._ Liam and Isaac were draining all my pain as they carried me. Yup, most definitely the sweetest puppies ever.

 

As if by magic, the door swung open as we reached the top step and a… concerned? Looking Derek came out he walked over and stole me from the puppies carrying me all by himself, which was hot. Derek was so fucking strong and sexy. I totally had a crush, _sue me_.

 

“What happened?” Derek asked as he carried me in and placed me gently in his gargantuan bed. He crossed his arms as he looked me over, frowned and then glared at my broken finger like he could intimidate it back to unbrokenness. _Which is not how that works, Derek, you can't glare me better_.

 

“I fell,” I admitted sheepishly, preparing myself for an ass chewing, or ridicule or something.

 

“You fell,” Derek said flatly.

 

“Yes,” I confirmed. _I just said that Derek, keep up!_

 

“Klutz,” Derek said... and was that a joke? Did the sourest wolf of all wolves just make a joke? _Holy shit!_ Someone warn everyone, the apocalypse is nigh!

 

“ _Shuddup_ and help your poor, injured, human packmate damn it!” I said, and Derek snorted, stalking off to the bathroom and returning with a first aid kit.

 

“Pants off,” _Christ Derek buy me a drink first._

 

“Uh, only got one hand that’s _not_ in agony.” Derek rolled his eyes and very gently took off my shoes and socks. Okay, Roach, don't make it awkward, don't get hard. _Down boy,_ I thought toward my crotch as Derek unbuckled my belt and somehow gently manhandled me out of my pants without causing further pain. When did I get a giant scrape on my leg? Derek musta smelled the blood, he had a wolfy nose of wolfiness after all. Derek shot me another concerned look, and I felt kinda bad for making him worry. Worried Derek made me a very sad panda. I pat Derek's ridiculous bicep, which made him look up from where he was trying to glare my injuries away.

 

“I'm alright, Derek, not anything serious,” I said, and the alpha nodded. The pups were both milling about in the kitchen, giving me a little private alpha-time. It wasn't often I was the sole focus of this much of Derek's attention. The alpha was gentle and methodical as he splints my finger, elevated my leg and iced my ankle _and_ cleaned my cuts.

 

“I don't like it when a member of my pack is hurt.” Derek said quietly, and I realized then that he was secretly the biggest _softy_ in the universe. I loved that about him. He was like one of those candies that were hard on the outside, but soft and gooey on the Inside.

 

“Puppy pile?” I asked hopefully. I could actually use some pack snuggles. I was hurt and felt like a moron. I also felt really fucking shitty for the worried looks my idiocy had put on the faces of my alpha and favorite golden retriever puppies.

 

“Don't call it that, TJ,” Derek grumbled, but he moved onto the bed and shifted me, so I was between his legs with his arms around my chest and my head on his ridiculously muscled chest. _So_ _not fair,_ _Derek was too sexy to be real_. Isaac flopped down on my left and eased himself up to wrap around my middle and lay his head on my chest. Liam took the opposite side, and by then, I was surrounded by warm snuggly wolves. It was awesome and so fucking adorable. _Oh_ ,  and it was comfy as hell. I tried and failed not to smile when one of Derek's arms lifted and he began carding his fingers through my hair, basically petting me. _See what I mean?_ Total fucking softy. He just pretends to be all broody and sour. I found myself alternating between petting Isaac and Liam with my uninjured hand.

 

“Puppy piles rule” Liam muttered sleepily, and my whole body vibrated when Derek let out a playful growl, vibrating through his ribcage.

  
“Don't call them that!” Derek growled, and his two betas laughed. Yeah, I loved my pack, especially my two favorite puppies. I felt Derek's gentle petting, and steady heartbeat lull me to sleep.


End file.
